


Reunited

by Shade_Targaryen



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Disregards Crimes of Grindlewald, F/M, Minor spoilers for Fantastic Beasts, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Targaryen/pseuds/Shade_Targaryen
Summary: A short fic for Queenie and Jacob, 'cause they deserved better.Disregards Crimes of Grindlewald





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this was written before Crimes of Grindlewald came out. Pretty much disregards what happens to them in that movie. oops.

He was confused.

Don’t get him wrong, he loved repeat customers. But he just wished the woman in pink would stop staring at him, and just ask what she wanted. Ever since he got that mysterious trunk with those sliver (!) eggshells, and opened up his bakery, she was a constant customer, buying cakes and breads every day.

There was something familiar about her, something he couldn’t place. She was special.

________________________________________________________________________

She longed for him. Don’t get her wrong, she loved him. She loved all his quirks, his flaws. But she just wished he’d remember. So she wouldn’t seem awkward. Ever since he’s opened up that bakery, with those occamy eggshells from Newt, she’d gone and bought breakfast there. There was something special about him. Something that set him out from the rest, something that she’d felt with no other man she’d seduced for work. He was special.

________________________________________________________________________

Each day, they performed this dance, around each other. Avoiding glances, ducking away, unable to express their feelings for each other. He saw her every day, unable to place his feelings. She saw him each day, unable to express her feelings.

________________________________________________________________________

One day, her sister was sick of the glances, sick of the delicate dance, trapping Queenie and Jacob in a room, locking it, and taking away Queenie’s wand.

“NINA!”

There was no response. Queenie sighed, what had her sister done this time.

_________________________________________________________________________

Jacob’s eyes widened, he remembers flashes. A large bird, unlike no other, bursting out of an impossible suitcase. Things that defied all logic and laws. Things that were…Magical. The woman in pink, Queenie, her name was, turned.

“I suppose I should tell you, hm?” She took a vial, full of a strange -glowing?- substance out of her pocket.

“Newt Scamander, do you remember him? He gave me this. Said to use it wisely.”

Newt. The man with the impossible suitcase. The man who introduced him to the many impossible creatures that lived in the suitcase.

“I-I think so…”

"Good, you’ll make a full recovery then, darling. Drink this.” Jacob did as told, heat rushing through his body as he downed it. Then he collapsed to his knees as scenes long forgotten rushed through him.

“Queenie. I-I remember."

Queenie gazed upon him, wonderstruck. They kissed, two lovers finally united.


End file.
